1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and, particularly, to an electronic device capable of detecting counterfeits and an anti-counterfeiting method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Manufacturers develop new electronic products regularly for meeting different customer's needs. Usually manufacturers invest a lot of labor and financial resources into the development of these products, however, many of these new electronic products are often counterfeited or forged, which badly influences the economic benefits of manufacturers.